


Boyfriend with benefits

by p1edra11



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Asshole Jackson, Bottom Park Jinyoung (GOT7), But something happened, Cute Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Fake dating with benifits, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends With Benefits, Implied/Referenced Cheating, It works but not like he planed, Jackson and jungkook are brothers, Jb and Jackson use to be friends, Jealous Im Jaebum | JB, Jinyoung wants to make jb jealous, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mark is jackson roomate, Mark tuan is a good friend, Now they kinda enemys, Original Character(s), Strangers to Lovers, Switch jb, Top Jackson Wang, badboy, onesidedlove
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p1edra11/pseuds/p1edra11
Summary: "Can you be my boyfriend"Or jinyoung asks Jackson the trouble maker to be his boyfriend to make his best friend and crush jaebeom jealous. It works but not in the way he would like it too though. Not everything always go's to planJinson| jackbum
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang, Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 22
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I wrote something knew even though I have other stories but I never learn. Anyways being locked in is making me want to write so yeah haha hope you like and I hope wherever you guys are you are safe and sound.

“can you be my boyfriend”

Jinyoung played with his hoodie's drawstrings to avoid the olders stare. Jackson was silent. Has been since he had opened the door thinking he was one of Mark's friends and let him in. Only the younger informed him he was here to talk to him and asked if they could go somewhere private like his bedroom. 

Jackson was against the idea seeing as no one not even Mark has entered his room. Yet the pleading look In the younger must have moved his cold heart because there they were; in his room with the door locked. He sent the raven haired boy a questioning look. Lifting a brow at him. “You understand what your asking is ridiculous, right?” 

Jinyoung nodded, still avoiding the olders eyes. He sat on the bed while the older was standing in front of him. “Yes..”

“Then why are you asking me to be your boyfriend? I don't even know you.” Jackson stated bluntly. His voice deep and cold sending chills down the youngers spine. As he flinched at the sound.

“ I know but I need your help!” Jinyoung blurted out now looking up at the older who aside from the incredulous glare he was pretty calm or stoic would be a better word to describe the man standing in front of him. Eyes warm brown, freezing the younger inplace. He had arms crossed over a black T-shirt and sweatpants his dark locks still damp from the shower he had earlier. “You're the only one,”

“The only one, what?” he asks dubiously, voice low and restrained.

“That can help me.” Jinyoung said his eyes showed nervousness, as he tried not looking in the olders eyes by having them look behind him. But that didn't work since the older towered over him. Jackson was handsome but he was also scary some could say beast like. “ so please can you be my boyfriend?” He asked again this one with a hopeful spark in his onyix eyes and pleading tone in his voice.

Jackson scoffed, unamused by the request. Jinyoung didn't blame him what he was asking wasn't ethical and strange. They never even had a conversation Jinyoung only knew of the older one because of Jaebeom, best friend and current crush. The reason he was even pleading with the Chinese man for his assistance. “Why don't you ask someone else and get lost,” Jackson ordered guestering to the locked door with his eyes. 

Jinyoung bit his lip, narrowing his eyes defiantly. “no!” 

Jackson gave him a dark look pinning him in place. “No?” He repeated in an irritated and disbelieving tone, getting closer to the boy on the bed. Jinyoungs eyes widened in alarm;pushing himself back on the bed with his legs out of the scary man's reach. He didn't know what he would do if Jackson lost his patients and attacked him. His only escape would be the restroom behind him and hope he's fast enough. Even now Jackson seems to be controlling himself from snapping and hurting the younger. His temper was no joke. Just ask all those he put in the hospital.

“Y-yes” he stuttered, “I'm not leaving.” 

Jackson took a breath and got closer to the bed and got a hold on jinyoung ankles and pulled him back harshley making him yelp. His feet now touching the floor legs pulled apart while the other stood between them. Jinyoung watched his with fear in his eyes as Jackson watched him with a predatory gaze. “You want to say that again?” He asked, challenging him to repeat himself again. Leaning down a bit and holding him in place by his thighs so as to not escape again.

“I- I really need your h-help” he stuttered in fear as his lips quivered a bit. Was he going to cry? Maybe Jackson was scary and the younger’s stubbornness was making Jackson more irritated and pissed by the second yet he was still holding himself back from actually hurting the younger. 

“You keep saying that but, not yet specified with what,” Jackson started voice laced with annoyance, “why do you need me to be your boyfriend so fucking bad?”

“Tomakejaebumjealous!” he blurted out all at once so fast that it came out like gibberish that even he couldn't understand what came out of his mouth. He sat um lean on the back of his hands. Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

The man over him furrowed his brows. “to what?”

“To make my crush, jaebum jealous,” he spoke softer and slower almost a whisper.

Jackson's eyes widened for a second as some emotion was placed on his face but like a blink of the eye it was gone before Jinyoung could depict it. The older glared at him moving away from him as he released the younger's thighs, possibly leaving a bruise. 

He walked away from the boy in the bed. He let out a humorless chuckle, a scowl of his face as he turned to the younger sighing. “That's fucked up,” he said, informing him. “Playing with someone's feelings and for what? To make them jealous.” He stated. “Why me?”

“Because only you will make him tick, anyone else and he won't bat a lash,” Jinyoung stated matter factly. 

It wasn't a lie only Jackson would make jaebum see anything because the hate each other's guts since freshman year. They were friends but not anymore, They fought and Jackson was suspended for six weeks, even though jb started the fight. But since Jackson seemed unscathed and JB had a busted lip and black eye he got in school suspension and detention. 

Because it was a fight Jackson had to go to court and do community service. jb was left off the hook with a slap on the wrist. When Jackson came back he was a completely different person. He had dyed, his blond hair brown got more muscular and he wasn't his cheerful self anymore. He got into trouble, detention fights and all. He only kept a few friends and disregarded anyone who pissed him off. 

He let out a sigh and gave the boy a bored look. “ what made you think I would agree to this?” He asked.

“Well you hate jb, and I'm hot,” Jinyoung stated rather bluntly. He was hot and everyone wanted him well besides jb and Jackson but that would change. “It's like killing two birds with one stone. For you.”

“You must think me to be shallow if you think I care about looks,” Jackson said shaking his head, “as for the jb I don't hate him. He's just not someone I particularly like on top of it. More so he's just an insignificant person to me.”

“I didn't say that though…” Jinyoung frowned at the boy. It was like he was being lectured or accused he didn't know he just didn't like how the older boy spoke to him. 

“No, you implied it” Jackson pursed eyes rolled. “Even if I agree to your little request, what would I get in return?”

“Me!”Jinyoung stated seriously.

“You?” Jackson asked confused, “what do you mean you?”

“Me, my body,” Jinyoung clarified now, feeling a little less nervous and stalking over to the boy. “What's the point of being boyfriends, even pretend; if we can't have some of the benefits?” He said suggestively. 

Jackson gave him a incredulous look. “You really want this don't you?” 

“Yes!” Jinyoung aswered. “So is that a yes?”

“Sure, but don't cry to me when this little game fails” Jackson said knowingly.

“It,won't.”

◇ ✧ ◦ ✧ ◦ ✧ ◇


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how I feel about this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook and Jackson are brothers

Jinyoung walked out of his class to the back of the building of the school. He had texted Jackson to meet him at his class after it ended to talk things out, but the older never answered his text he didn't even read it. So now he's ditching his friends and lunch when he didn't even have breakfast to find the other. 

And just like he thought the older was there. Leaning against a wall on his phone as he scrolled through it bored. His hair was styled back and messy like he had run his fingers through it. Black long sleeved shirt and ripped faded jeans matched with timberland boots. He looked like a model and it was annoying jinyoung how he looked so debonair, when he was worried about hearing about his fight with some guy. 

Apparently jb was there and saw the whole thing .According to the gossip Jackson was pulled away from the guy before he could do anything. The gossip said he confronted the other boy because someone important to him was being blackmailed by the guy. Jinyoung reached him and stood in front of him. He had a small bruise on his jaw but nothing too serious.

“I was worried you were in pain but you look fine,” Jinyoung said sarcastically when he reached him. Jackson looked up with narrowed eyes at jinyoung and rolled his eyes as he returned to his phone. 

“We barely met yesterday,” Jackson reminded him, “ I don't need to explain myself to you.”

“We're supposed to be ‘boyfriends' “ Jinyoung said whispering so no one can hear them, putting quotations around the word boyfriend with his fingers. He didn't get to talk everything out with Jackson the night before because Mark got home earlier than he thought he would and it felt awkward. Plus when he walked out of the room behind Jackson. Mark gave him a questioning look. Even this morning he avoided him by going to class early so he didn't question him.

Jackson let out a sigh as he locked his phone and put it in his pockets.giving him his undivided attention even if his face was still emotionless. “Ok you're right,” he crossed his arms over his chest. “I should have let you know i was in a fight. even though our relationship is fake and it's none of your business”

Jinyoung rolled his eyes at the patronizing look the older was giving him. He was going to reply to his comment when his stomach growled making the older laugh while jinyoung cheeks turned red. Maybe skipping lunch wasn't a great idea.

“What was that?” Jackson asked him, still amused. Jinyoung wanted the world to open up and swallow him whole, and he wasn't even sure why he was that embarrassed in the first place. He scoffed and pouted at the older. 

“I'm hungry,” he mumbled so quietly that the older man couldn't hear him.

“I'm sorry. Couldn't hear you, can you talk louder.” Jackson was still leaning his back on the wall with an amused look on his face, arms crossed staring at him, the smirk on his face made Jinyoung annoyed.

“I said i'm hungry.” Jinyoung deadpanned. 

The older gave him an unreadable look as his eyes stared at him. From top to bottom before he let out a sigh and picked up his book bag from the floor. that to Jinyoung looked empty. He put it on one shoulder, walking towards him.  
“Let's go.”

Jinyoung blinked confused “what?”

“I said let's go,” the older boy repeated, already walking away from him in the direction of the parking lot. Jinyoung followed behind him well more like ran, the guy was faster than him. 

“Where are we going?” Jinyoung asked him as they reached his car. He unlocked the car and opened the driver door and through his book bag in the back seat lazley got in his car. Jinyoung stood there like an idiot not knowing what to do.

“Are you getting in or not?” Jackson asked since the younger was just staring at him cautiously in front of the passenger door contemplating whether he should get in or not.

“Not till you tell me where we're going” 

“You said you were hungry.” Jackson started the car. “ plus didn't you say you wanted to talk?”

Jinyoung nodded, opening the door as he got in. The car was matte black on the outside on the inside had a red interior. He put his book bag on his lap as he put his seat belt. 

They drove off not noticing that someone saw them leave. With narrowed eyes and a straight lined lips. Arms at their sides in tight fists.

✧✦✧✦✧

Jackson parked in front of a little old style dinner. And got out with Jinyoung once again trailing behind him. Jackson opened the door for him as he walked through. Inside was like you would think. It had tables and booths lights hanging from the ceiling, a counter with stools under it so you could eat there. Jackson led him to a booth by a window. His hand was on the small of his back, sending chills down his spine. 

Jinyoung took his seat across from Jackson as a girl in a yellow old fashion uniform came with two menus. She had a friendly smile as she placed the menus in front of them. “hello and welcome to hi diner, my name is a soojin and I'm your waitress for today what may I get you,” 

Jinyoung looked at the pamflet with all the possible orders and combinations of food as he tried to decide between a cheese burger or ramen. 

“I'll have a cheeseburger and coke and he will have the same but instead of a coke make it a milkshake with extra fries.” Jackson ordered for the both of them with his charming smile taking the menun out jinyoung hands. The girl nodded commenting that she will be back with the orders and drinks taking the pamphlets from his hands.

“I can order for myself.” Jinyoung mumbled pouting, the older only rolled his eyes. He does a lot of sulking, Jackson thought, shaking his head. Reminds him of someone he knows or better to say used to know.

“Yeah but you were taking forever” Jackson said pointedly. “Now what is it you want to talk about?”

Jinyoung was still sulking but he sighed. “About the arrangement.” Jackson curtly nodded for him to continue. And Jinyoung pointed out the do's and don’ts. Which he listed like he was writing a grocery list. 

Jackson watched him with a bored look as he listened to the younger list everything. Jackson was still against the whole plan but he had already agreed and it wasn't like he could just go back on his word even with how messed up this situation was. But Jackson decided to humour the younger. Even if he knows how this will end.

“Ok but no kissing,” Jackson agreed leaning back on the booth and crossing his arms and spreading his legs out more to get comfortable. His bruise looked more prominent from that angle since he was looking up leaning rest or the booth eyes closed. It Looked fresh.

“What? Why?!!” Jinyoung asked more like he whined. “How will people believe we're a couple if we don't kiss?” 

“We don't have to make out to be a couple,” Jackson answered, eyes still closed. “Plus kissing is too intimate.”

Jinyoung scoffed, giving him a look of disbelief pursing his lips,” really? And sticking your dick inside me isn't”

The older coughed off guard by the youngest's straightforward words. He lifted his head to look at him with widened eyes before recovering like the sentence didn't affect him at all. “Yes you can fuck without kissing.”

“But…”

Jinyoung was interrupted when the food arrived with their drinks cutting off the conversation.

✦✧✦✧✦

The drive back to campus was silent. Jinyoung still wanted to question Jackson and the whole kissing thing but the older only brushed him off or blatantly ignored him. 

Jinyoung walked to his class everyone one was racing to get to their class since they only had a minute left. He walked in glad the teacher wasn't there yet as he made his seat next to jaebeom. His best friend since they were in diapers, also they're parents are friends. his crush and the reason why he asked jackson to be his boyfriend. He pulled out his books while Jaebeom gave him a look. 

“Where were you at lunch?” Jaebeom asked him with an interrogating tone, like a father would a child. “Me and mark hyung looked for you but you weren't anywhere and then hoseok said you just left after the bell.”

The younger sighed “I went to the library to finish some homework.” 

He lied but he couldn't just straight out say. I skipped class and went out to eat lunch with your former friend who you happen to hate for some unknown reason. 

One second they were the bestest of friends and the next it was like they couldn't stand each other's presence. Always throwing insults or in jbs case punches while Jackson didn't even acknowledge him.

The older gave him a look like he didn't believe him but didn't question him further. And Jinyoung was thankful as the teacher walked in and told them to open their books to page four sixty five in their geography textbooks. 

When class ended they were the first ones out of the class both making their way to the exit to get out of this hell hole, people like to call school. They walked out to the front where they saw Mark who had furrowed brows as he looked at his phone. He was biting his lip looking at his phone. 

“Hey hyung!” greeted jb when they reached him. Mark looked at them with a smile to acknowledge them before he went back to typing furiously on his phone a frown of displeasure on his face as he sighed exasperated. 

“What wrong?” Asked Jinyoung who tried to look at Mark who looked kinda annoyed at his phone or whoever he's texting. 

“Jackson..” Mark scowled, clicking on the boy's contact and calling him by putting it two his ear.

The two didn't seem to notice how jb flinched at the mention of the chinese boy. “He said to meet him at the entrance when class ended but he's not even picking up,”

“Maybe he has detention,”

“No he doesn't he hasn't done anything wrong to get him detention and he just texted me five minutes before class ended” Mark explained frustrated as he cursed the other in his head. 

Before the other could reply came a frantic cry for Mark as a distressed boy with cute features and brown fluffy hair ran up to them. “Mark Hyung Jackson is fighting !!!” The tall guy informed him.

“ where, Yugyeom?” Mark asked the tall boy who looked frightened but Jinyoung couldn't blame him. Jackson was a scary person and when he fights it's terrifying as it seems he has no remorse for the other party. 

“In the courtyard,” he said, “Jungkook is trying to stop it but they won't let him get close enough,” after that they all ran to see a crowd already surrounding the scene there were phones out and shouts of fighting. 

“I can't believe Jason did that to Wang's little brother,” someone in the crowd said in disgust. “He's only a freshman after all.”

“ I know, I hope Jackson teaches him a lesson,” jinyoung heard the comments people were making as they all tried to get to the front. Jackson has a little brother and he's a freshman? 

When they got to the front they saw the boy Jason Kim was lying on the ground blocking Jacksons punches as the latter straddle his waist. Jackson looked livid. A look of hatred mixed with disgust was on his face. In the corner being held back by jooheon and namjoon was jungkook who was trying to break free and tears in his eyes. 

“YOU FUCKER I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HIM!” Jackson growled at him punching him in the face with so much force that there was a crunching sound.

Jason who had an amused smirk on his face looked at Jackson taunting him. “He's the one who sent them to me, not the other way around,” spat Jason still laughing even though Jackson just most likely broke his nose. “ just face it wang, even your baby brother is a whore just like j--” 

He didn't get to finish that sentence because Jackson sent another brutal blow to his mouth busting his already bloody lips. 

“HYUNG STOP!!!” Jungkook cried out, still not being able to break out other older boys grips. “YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HIM!!!”

The kid wasn't exaggerating with the fact that Jason was just trying to block Jackson at this point rather than attacking himself, he could kill the boy. 

Jackson stopped and turned to his brother and told him to shut up but that gave Jason the upper hand as he flipped them over and punched Jackson catching him off guard. He wasn't as strong as Jackson but still got in some strong blows. But Jackson regained himself quickly and flipped them over. 

Now the boys were equally fighting when Jason got the upper hand his friend pulled him away from Jackson while Mark pulled Jackson away. The other let jungkook free when they saw there wasn't any danger.

Jinyoung jumped in thinking this was a perfect opportunity to let everyone know that him and Jackson are dating. When Mark looked like he was missing his grip and Jackson as he tried to break free, Jinyoung stepped in by wrapping his arms around the olders waist. 

Jackson flinched but stopped as he let the older back hug him. 

“Stay away from my family.” Jackson growled sharply glaring daggers at Jason who looked unrecognizable now as he was spitting blood on the floor. 

Jackson turned around now his hands were interwoven with jinyoungs as they walked to the others not even caring that people were whispering and giving the looks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think this is all over the place so I might edit it later

There was gossip all over the halls of Seoul Arts school but none was for the fight that occurred two weeks ago after class. Even though Jackson had indeed broken Jason Kim's nose and he had to get surgery to fix it but also Jackson's parents paid for the damage their sons had caused to the Kim boy. Even though the latter had started everything when he confronted Jackson outside his little brother's class. And even had candid private photos of both boys.

There was video proof both from the morning and the afternoon. Jason and Jackson interacting and Jason saying things that provoked him.

Or how a dark haired boy with a black mask covering his mouth pulled Jackson away from Jason in the morning that wasn't his friend or jinyoung. 

But all that was swept under the rug as people were talking about how the Jackson Wang had a boyfriend. Not just anybody but none other than Park Jinyoung, Im Jaebum's best friend and Jackson’s former friend.

Jackson had hookups and one night stands he didn't date, although there were rumors of him having a boyfriend freshman year but no one ever confirmed it. Plus freshman year was the year Jackson changed and became his cold distant self.

But Jinyoung didn't seem bothered by the gossip and the curious and jealous stares he was receiving when he and the older boy walked in the halls hand in hand. Or when Jinyoung would kiss the olders cheek when Jackson walked him to his class. Plus much to people's popular belief Jackson can actually be very affectionate even if it's faked. He is not a bad actor at all. 

Sometimes Jackson's endearing looks or small touches confuse jinyoung and even feel real. But he knows it's only for show. Since Jinyoung practically told him how he should act with him around other people to make this believable and some cute pet names and random touches help a lot.

Although Jinyoung thinks kisses on the lips would sell better but Jackson's against it. Even when Jinyoung was under him writhing and moaning loudly and Jackson caged between his thighs, bodys sweaty; thrusting unforgivingly hard and rough, making him see stars as he came with the others' name on his lips.

But it seemed to be working. Since the other night Mark invited them over for pizza and a movie, Jaebeom seemed to be having a hard time watching Jackson and him being cute or gross as Mark pointed out. Jackson had wrapped his arms securely around Jinyoung while Jinyoung intertwined his hand with one of the olders and Jaebeom seemed to have a forced smile and fake coughing or looked in pain when Jackson would kiss Jinyoung's neck and make him giggle.

At Least Jaebum is jealous.

He walked with jb who's been very moody since Jackson and Jinyoung came out as a couple confirming all the rumors. He hasn't really told Jinyoung his thoughts on the relationship and when Jinyoung asks he puts on a smile and says Jinyoung can date whoever he wants, even if it's Jackson the boy everyone thinks he despises. And his mood would drastically change when the chinese boy was near the younger boy. 

They enter their English language class to find Mark with a frown and tired eyes glaring when the duo take their seats. His glare was anything more than menacing and the pout didn't help either. He looked cute like a little kid. Jb even petted his head like a father would, messing up his hyungs ashy blond locks that only caused the older to get more annoyed as he glared daggers at his friend. “Why the long face hyung? Chear ups its sunny day”jaebeom questioned teasingly. Mark swatted his hands away from his hair. 

“Yeah hyung,,” Jinyoung smiled, agreeing with his friend. It was a fun teasing mark but it was easy to make him tick although sometimes he was frightening that even Jackson wouldn't mess with him. 

“Easy for you to say,” he retorted bitterly at the boy petting his head, “you weren't the one up all night hearing jinyoung moaning and shouting,” 

Jbs teasing smile dropped as an aloof one replaced it. The mood in change was second nature at this point so the others didn't even bother to question or the distant look he gives them when jackson is nearby.  
Mark would comment that it was akin to envy or longing and jinyoung would disagree since jaebum hates Jackson but secretly smile when he would get like this not that they could really see it but lavished in his crushes discomfort and awkwardness around him and his boyfriend.

Jinyoung flushed at the mention of his name and the activities him and Jackson had done last night and in the morning before class started. “Hyung!!” He whined because of the olders crude words for saying that loud enough that some people were sitting a little bit in front of them watching them and giggling. 

Jb turned back around pulling out his books and opening them as the teacher entered the class. “Can we not talk about jinyoungs sex life and turn to the front” he said fed up with the bickering as he listend to whatever the teacher was saying. 

✧✦✧✦

Jinyoung was currently walking down the hall to his locker to get some of his books for a project he, Mark and jb have for a class. He left them at the library to get it since he forgot it.

He shuts his locker and feels a presence behind him and smiles thinking it's Jackson. “i thought you said practice doesn't end till five,” and turns around only to be met with jade eyes and brown fluffy locks and a plaster on his nose with straight lined lips. His smile falls as he faces the face he has known since sophomore year. Jason Kim. 

“You thought I was Wang,” Jason said. The officious look he's giving Jinyoung made him feel uncomfortable and inferior as he shifted from one foot to the other. Hugging the book to his chest he looked around only to find no one in the halls. Maybe he should just leave. 

“No.. I just didn't recognize you without the blood on your face.” Jinyoung retorted, looking into the calculating glare. The normally cold eyes had some sort of glint in them that was unnerving to jinyoung. Jason never really spoke to him before actually he used to bully him but stopped when he learned that jb was his friend.

“Funny..” He rolled his eyes unimpressed by the older. As he looked around the boy's features he smirked wickedly when his eyes landed on the ravens exposed neck and saw a bruise that wasn't covered by the gray hoodie. It looked too much like a love bite than anything else; it was also fresh and a dark purplish-red blemish, a contrast to his fair complection . “Looks like wangs already had a taste.”

Jinyoung furrowed his brows confused by the boy's words but then his eyes wideen in realization and covered the mark with his hand and glared at the younger boy feeling self conscious by the patronizing look Jason was sending him . “What do you want?” He asked him as the boy only smiled and lifted his brow at the question.

“Just wondering what Wang sees in you. You're not exactly his type ,” he states with a condescending look in his cat like eyes and honeyed tone, “but I guess you're good looking and have a nice ass.” he shrugs looking the boy up and down.

“He doesn't have a type ,” Jinyoung retorts bluntly, feeling violated by the boy's remarks. Jackson told him when they met that he doesn't have a type. But now he's not so sure, with the matter of factly tone from the younger boy. 

“maybe when it comes to fucking,” he replies crudely, “just ask your best friend. I'm sure he would disagree.”

Jinyoung furrowed his brows at the boy with a cheshire grin seeing that he made the older tick with his words or more so the mention of his best friend. “What are you insinuating?” he asks but he's not sure he wants the answer as he bites the side of his bottom lip. A sign that he's nervous and uncomfortable. 

He sighed at the older boy, rolling his eyes “I bet he doesn't even kiss you,” he said intentionally hoping the words stung and by the change in caprice in the raven head boy; they did. His silence and the hurt in his dark eyes and frown was proof of it. “He doesn't right!” Jason giggled when his assumptions were correct. “i don't blame him! I mean why would he want to kiss a fuck toy?”

Jinyoung pouts scoffing at the rhetorical question “what me and Jackson do is none of your concern. Now what do you want?” He asks defensively, holding the book closer to his chest. 

“ I guess you're right but, like I said ask your best friend,” he turns on his heel dissembling his true motives as he begins to walk away but stops for a second and looks over his shoulder with a smirk that Jinyoung wants to punch off his face. “ tell your boyfriend I said hi.” and he walks away. 

Jinyoung is left in the hall confused and disconcerted as he watches where the younger boy stood seconds ago. 

✧✦✧✦✧

Instead of heading in the direction of the library he finds himself outside the gym where the basketball players have their practice. And where his boyfriend is currently training or practicing since he has a game next Friday. He won't admit it but Jason's words left him unsettled with his responses and he just found his way here. Not sure why his words hurt but they did and He kinda needed; no he needs to see Jackson now. 

With that thought he pockets his phone that has unread messages from both jb and Mark asking where he is. He takes a deep breath that feels heavy as he pulls the door open. Walking inside to find the brown haired male standing not that far away, shirtless arms crossed talking to a Mint haired boy. 

Jinyoung didn't think as he started walking to him. The mint haired boy spotted him as he gestured to Jackson with his head just as Jinyoung wrapped his arms around his waist like he did that day at his fight with Jason and that same day at his house after he harshly punched a wall. Jackson welcomed the warm feeling of Jinyoung's embrace as he placed his hands on the youngers. 

“I thought I was meeting you in a bit,” Jackson said, feeling feather light kisses on his bare shoulder from the younger. 

Jinyoung hummed against his skin in agreement. “Yes but I couldn't wait..” He trailed off. Jackson lifted his brows at the words as he realized that he was insinuating something explicit. Which didn't make sense because last night they went a few rounds and went two more in the morning and a quickie after lunch. Plus he was walking funny with a wince and Jackson kinda thought he needed a break. He thought so too but Jason's words were clawing in the back of his head reminding him of his words.

Did the older really see him as a toy or was he really not his type and that's why people still can't stop talking about them. But he also has to remember that none of this is real and he doesn't have a right to be so upset of what one boy said. He swallowed silently, pushing his face further into Jackson's back as he hugged him harder; smelling the cinnamon spice of his cologne mixed with sweat that was oddly comforting. 

Yoongi who was watching the couple frowned. “If you guys are going to fuck, please go somewhere else.” the mint haired boy said with disgust in his tone. 

Jinyoung blushed and hid his head farther in Jacksons back if it was even possible. the latter just rolled his eyes and chuckled. “Were not doing it chill,”

“Oh good because I was about to kick you out,” the shorter boy said seriously. 

“Off course hyung,” Jackson said, shaking his head, not believing him. “I'll remember that when you and hobi hyung get disgusting.”

“Hey me and Yoongi are adorable,” Hoseok popped up out of nowhere standing next to his boyfriend and to make a point grabbed the mint haired boy's face, turning it to give a chaste kiss on his lips. 

“Your really not,” a bored Jimin said behind them holding a basketball ball to his side. “ so I guess practice over since you guys are chatting like school girls,” 

“Chim is jealous,” Hoseok said in a sing-song voice, amused with the younger boy. Jinyoung watched the group interact and smiled forgetting why he came in the first place. It was kinda like youngjae and bambam were always bickering. 

“Are you done?” He asked, peeking his head over Jacksons shoulder who was a bit taller than him.

“Let me just change and we can leave.” Jinyoung nodded letting go of him as he made his way to the bleachers to wait for him. There sitting on the bleachers in an oversized pink hoodie was a pretty boy with inky waves and boxy smile. Who moved to sit beside him. Handing him a tube of concealer. 

Jinyoung furrowed his brows as he looked at the tube in the guy's outstretched hand. “Here take it.” the boy was still smiling. “Take it to cover the mark on your neck.”

Once again Jinyoung flushed as he took the little tube fisting it. He pulled the hood over his head in an attempt to hide the mark once again, maybe asking Jackson to give it to him was a bad idea since it was dark enough that the concealer probably won't cover it. Even Jackson said it was frivolous and now jinyoung agreed. “Thanks.”

The boy nodded. “No problem, I'm Taehyung by the way but you can call me v.” He made a v shaped with his fingers holding it to one of his aquatic eyes and winked.

“V?” Jinyoung asked, confused as he smiled at the boy. He looked like a model even in the florescent lights of the smelly old gym. That smelled of sweat, old perfume\ cologne and concrete of the walls and mettle of the bleachers. 

“Yeah it's my nickname I guess,” he smiled sheepishly. 

“Oh I'm j--” he was cut off by a girl with bangs sitting beside tae. “You're Jinyoung, yeah we know.”

“Oh you know me,” Jinyoung said surprised for a second. Looking at the small girl. Like taehyung she was very pretty and looked nice and kind. 

“Well dugh, everyone is talking about the cute prince Jackson Wang is dating” the girl said like it was the most cool thing ever rolling her eyes. “I'm Lisa by the way.” She introduced herself with a similar smile to Jacksons in a way. “I'm Jackson's sister, nice to finally meet the boy that warmed my brothers cold heart”

“Oh hi,”he said flustered. He thought he already met all of Jackson's family that night after the fight, but he remembered jb telling him when he was younger and would visit him in busan that a new kid with a western name came to his class and his parents were also separated. So with that note she must be family from his biological father's side. “Nice to meet you.”

“Awe jackie was right he is cute,” Lisa gushed at his flushed cheeks. 

“I was surprised with the rumours to be honest because you don't really fit his type at all,” v agreed as he watched the boy. “You are so much cuter, although you do look cold but not unapproachable .”

“Is that a bad thing?” The raven haired asked, looking down in a small voice. 

“No actually it's a good thing” reassured Lisa, noticing the boy's change in mood. Reaching over to pat his back comfortingly. 

“I see you met twidle Dee and twiddle dumb,” Jacksons toneless voice said as the three looked up and saw him in a black hoodie and hair damp from his shower. His duffle bag hanging on his shoulder arms crossed. 

“Awe don't be like that oppa!” Lisa frowned at his brother's tone. Jackson rolled his eyes like he always does when he's annoyed. His eyes landed on Jinyoung whose eyes looked glossed over. He noticed something earlier with the younger since he was much more clingy and his voice seemed he didn't know how to put it but odd. “I just wanted to meet your boyfriend since kookie got to meet him but me and Lucas couldn't even say hi. That doesn't seem fair.”

Jackson sighed putting on a smile. “Ok sorry tell xuxie, I'll be over on Sunday.” The girl smiled going down and hugging her brother. “Ok But bring Jinyoung ok?” She said seriously grabbing Jackson pinky and connecting them.

“Ok I will now let go,” Jackson said. Trying to pry the young girl off. “Not until you promise?” 

“I already said I'll bring him.” Jackson said annoyed and Lisa let go of the boy seeing his cold stare.

He turned to jinyoung. “Come on let's go, Mark called and he's waiting for us.” Jinyoung nodded, getting off the bleachers to the ground floor to stand by Jackson. He waved goodbye to v and Lisa as they walked away. 

“Your sister seems nice,” jinyoung comments once they are out the doors. Jackson takes his hand, a habit they learned as this fake dating thing began walking together. “Yeah I think she likes you. You're probably the second person she's liked.” Jackson says offhandedly. Making jinyoung wonder who the other person was. 

✦✧✦✧✦

Jb sighed putting his phone on the table. He has been calling Jinyoung for thirty minutes since he got up leaving his book bag and laptop open and stepping out that he was getting his notebook that he left in his locker. But he hasn't returned and he doesn't want to answer his calls or text. 

Mark returns looking at his phone with a smile. “He's with Jackson. They are on their way now” he says taking his seat beside him. Jb rolls his eyes at the mention of the couple. 

“Off course he is…” He mumbles opening his own laptop. “Should we start without him?” He asks Mark. Already opening the website he needs for his part of the project. He would start whether Mark wanted to or not. 

“I guess…”

The couple reaches the library where he and Mark are waiting a few minutes later. Jinyoung and Jackson hand in hand as they reached the table the others were at. Jinyoung took his seat across from Mark while Jackson sat in front of him. He couldn't meet the boy's eyes. Not that Mark or Jinyoung noticed but Jackson did and just gave him a blank look like he did Thursday night when they all hung out. It was a torcher for him because jinyoung couldn't keep his hands off of Jackson. Sitting on his lap feeding him popcorn and holding on to him when he was scared. The latter gave him endearing looks and random kisses to his temples or cheeks , while all Jackson gave him was curt nods of acknowledgement and blank like he was a stranger and insignificant person to him now.

He frowned staring at Jackson who whispered something to Jinyoung letting go of his hand, well trying to let go since the raven haired boy was reluctant to but after a few reassuring smiles from his boyfriend he let go. Jackson laid his head in his hands as he crossed them on the table. informing the group that he would take a nap while they finished. A smile crossed his lips seeing that at least the Jackson he used to know was still there even if his carefree and friendly personality wasn't. His eyes closed as his long lashes that always amazed him when they were younger kissed his cheeks. As he took slow breaths every time he exhaled. 

“So why were you late?” Mark asked Jinyoung, pulling jb out of his daze, turning to the others. To see that Jinyoung was already starting on his own part of the project. As he typed something on the keyboard. “Well I went to my locker and then I went to the gym to see sseunie and met his sister.”

“Oh,” Mark looked surprised. “He introduced you to Lisa?” 

“Well it was more like she introduced herself. I didn't even know he had a sister. I thought it was only jungkook.” He replied honestly. “She invited me and Jackson to her house Sunday to meet a sushi?” 

Mark burst into giggles and amused “you mean xuxie or Lucas, Jacksons little brother,” jb frowned knowing that bit of information. Jb looked at the sleeping boy drowning out the conversation. Jackson introduced his dad's children to jinyoung? He never discloses that information to anyone only those that are close friends know about them. 

He felt hurt and jealousy that Jackson would let the younger into that part of his life. The said boy lay sleeping soundly unaware of the boy's inner turmoil. As feelings he hasn't felt in awhile were coming at him full force. He missed him and after seeing how happy Jinyoung made Jackson. How he made him smile with warmth and love. 

He pulled out of his thoughts as the phone vibrated on the table loudly getting the attention of the other two and Jackson to knit his brows but didn't wake up. He apologized and turned it over to see who decided to text him. 

(jaeseun)

I learned something interesting about park and wangs  
relationship today 😉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I keeping in jinyoungs point of view or add jbs and Jacksons ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I say I don't care but that's not the truth, yeah I'm still not ever you,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally going to be in jinyounngs POV but jb was like nope I need my side too and this was born.
> 
> This just jb slowly understanding his feelings a bit ig.

Jb blinked at his phone even once the phone dimmed out and his own reflection was staring back at him. His brows furrowed in confusion because why would Jason text him, curious because he kinda wanted to know what the younger had learned about the couple but also dread in the pit of his stomach, that what he learned would further fuel the bubbling hurt he feels every time he sees Jackson's smile directed to his friend.

He holds the device in his hand with mixed emotions as he rolls his bottom lip between his teeth, contemplating whether he should open it and reply or ignore it and leave the kid on delivered. He was about to do the latter, but the phone lit up again with an incoming call and Jason's viridescent eyes and his mischievous smile staring back at him. He pauses for a second just blinking at it. He declined but sighed when not two seconds later his phone lit up again. He clicked an answer as he motioned to his project partners that he was taking a call getting out of his seat. 

He walks into an isolated place in the library and puts the phone to his ear. -hello?.He waits a few seconds but all he hears is silence. He is almost sure that the boy hung up but he proved wrong when he heard the others' somewhat sweet whiney voice.

-yah finally,”Jason's exasperated voice comes through the phone in his ears. - I thought you would never answer”. Jb rolled his eyes at that since he wasn't going to but if he didn't the younger would most likely blow up his phone with calls and text until he answered. Or do something crazy like show ups at his home. 

-I wasn't going to” he replies honestly and hears a scoff from the other side. -what do you want anyways?”

-I'm going to ignore that bit of information. Meanie” Jason says and jb can just imagine the boy pouting like a little kid that didn't get his candy. 

-can you get on with it, I don't have all day. I have an important project to get back to.”

-you mean staring at a sleeping Jackson like a love sick puppy. Jason teasingly says. Jb wants to throttle the kid and that's what he would do if he was here. - yeah that's some important project.”

-Jason!.” Jb growled low. The others stop laughing. -I didn't do such things.”

-please hyung anyone can see your longing for the guy.” Jason states in an obvious tone - even a blind person can see it. And that's saying a lot since they can't even physically see” Jb sighs annoyed with the younger and is about two seconds from hanging up but he still wants to know so he refrains from doing so. -Jason…”

-ugh fine.” Jason huffs like he's upset. - like I was saying I learned something about jackson- ssi and the nerds relationship that I thought you would like to know. Might even bring some light to your dismal world.”

-Jason! “Jb warns again. - why would I want to know anything about Jackson's relationships.” It wasn't completely true but he just didn't want to feel more hurt than he already is. Also what Jason tells might completely break him if that was even more possible. But also might make him feel better though that's a stretch. The line goes silent for a second only hearing Jason's breath before his voice with a softer tone than his already soothing one, speaking the words he didn't want to hear. Words that are too hard to swallow. 

-because you still have feelings for him.”Jb frowned a stinging in his eyes blinking the tears away, taking a deep breath and exhaled to calm down his hammering heart. He opened his mouth going to rebuttal Jason's ridiculous claim, but then he felt that piercing ache feeling in his chest again. the one he felt when him and jackson fought and that he has been trying to erase since he learned that Jinyoung and Jackson were a couple. He had even asked Mark to help him forget by taking him out to drink. But with only a couple shots of soju, all that he remembered was the past. How happy he was when Jackson would hold him in his arms with so much warmth, the tender touches when they would cuddle during movies and the heated sloppy kisses they shared when they were under the covers. When the chinese native would look at him like he was more beautiful and brighter than the moon. But like the moon that is mutable so are Jackson's feelings towards him. 

-Hyung?”Jason's concerned voice comes through the receiver pulling jb out of his memories of the past. He wipes a stray tear from his face and is glad no one is there to see him. 

-yes?- he replied, his voice sounding small and brittle. He coughed a bit before speaking again clearing it. -yeah I'm here. But let's not resurrect the past. It's better off dead.” (It hurts less that way)

-oh good I thought you had hung up. Jason started with a voice with relief. - sorry,I understand but I think it's very important to learn from the past so as to not make the same mistakes twice you know.

Jb nodded but then his frown deepened, he felt that sour taste at the back of his throat again a defencive emotion when he realized what the younger was implying that his and Jackson relationship was a mistake. It wasn't not all of it at least. - yeah I get that but sometimes it's better that way. My feelings for Jackson are gone like his for me.”

-Bummie hyung, I disagree, feelings might change but they're not always gone, not completely at least. They don't just disappear into thin air.” Jason states, although if you see the way Jackson looks at him with indifference, you'd think otherwise - yours for him are not. The way you look at him when he's with Jinyoung begs to differ that your feelings are gone. I mean you look like you would kill the guy. If he so, stands next to the guy.”

Jason wasn't wrong; he would always get a bitter taste in his mouth when he was around the Chinese boy and his best friend the way Jackson held jinyoung's hand or the surprise back hugs Jinyoung gave Jackson while kissing his cheek. -I don't know what you mean. But I hate Jackson, you know this.” he says trying to convince Jason or maybe himself.

-keep telling yourself this and maybe you will believe it” Jason said annoyed, jb imagined him rolling his eyes and shaking his head. - anyways I thought you should know that Jacksons doesn't kiss jinyoung.

-what am I supposed to do with that information?- jb asks bemused, not sure what that means. But that was wrong at least since he's seen Jackson kiss the youngers forehead at least once. “What does him not kissing jinyoung have to do with anything?”

-beats me, you know Jackson better than I do.” Jason replies. 

-I knew him jase,” jb clarifies with a sigh. “ i knew as in past tense I don't know him now.”

-jaebeom, exactly you ‘knew’ him,” Jason repeats more knowingly putting emphasis on the knew , -You know exactly what it means.”

✦✧✦✧✦✧

When jb gets off the phone call with the younger he is left more confused and upset than he was before they spoke. He looked at the ground with a pensive look repeating what Jason had said. “ what does it mean?” He asks himself as he shakes his head. Jason's words rattle in his brain. As he repeats the last comment like a song stuck on repeat. 

“Exactly you knew him, you know exactly what it means.” 

But his thoughts come back blank. The boy had hung up before jb could question further what he meant by it. 

Sometimes he really hated the boy's cryptic words. It was like he was Alice and Jason was the Cheshire cat who was secretly helping him but also confusing the shit out of him as he tries to find the stupid white rabbit. Couldn't he just say what he meant and cut the mysterious bullshit. But that was Jason's charm and he wouldn't change it even if it pissed him off. 

He sighs and begins walking back to where the others are seated. When he reaches there he can see Mark and Jinyoung working on their laptops and Jackson who was sleeping when he left has woken up and is scrolling through his phone with one hand while the other is under the table. Not surprisingly, Jinyoung was blushing so you can use your imagination to know where it was placed. 

He takes his seat in front of him and narrows his eyes at the boy. Jackson looks up when he sits down but all the looks it's just him being polite, before his eyes go back to his phone. Jb sighs, shaking his head and opening up his own laptop. When he sees Mark with a smile as he turns to Jacksons direction with his angelic smile, and innocent look. The one he gives Jb when he wants something. 

“Jacks,” Mark calls Jackson, pulling him away from his phone as he gives the wavy hair boy his attention. Suspicious expression on his face at the older boy's smile.“ Mathew is having a party tonight and we're invited.” He informs his roommate. Jackson nodded acknowledging that he heard what Mark said. 

“I know he just texted me.” Jackson says and shows his phone where a message from Matt is inviting him to said party with the added bring your boyfriend at the end. To mark who smiles as he looks at him with a pleading look. his eyes brighter and innocent at him as he flutters his eyelashes. “Gaga! Can we go?” 

“no.” Jackson says curtly, “I have practice the next day.”

“aw come on you don't have to drink any alcohol and you can bring jinyoung. Your first public outing since you guys became a couple.” He trys coaxing Jackson by using his boyfriend to further convince the brunette boy. Jb and Jinyoung were watching the interaction amused. It was like watching a little kid ask his parents for candy at the grocery store. With Jackson being the father in this case. 

Jackson pinches his nose irritated tired by the older boys trite to get what he wanted out of Jackson. Jb smiled a bit remembering he would do the same with Jackson, the only difference is he always got his way unlike Mark “No..”

Mark pouts that he hasn't yet convinced the boy but smiles brightly as he turns to jinyoung with his innocent smile “but nyoungie, wants to go to the party. Right?”

Jackson looked at him waiting for his reply. It was obvious with the lack of enthusiasm that he doesn't want to go to this party. The raven head bites his lip contemplating his options. As he looks from his boyfriend and his friends adorbly expecting smile. 

“ I'll go with you.” Jb says as he looks at the American and jinyoung. Who doesn't do parties and would rather stay in on a friday night. 

The american boy smiles thankfully and turns back to Jinyoung with an expecting look, who gives Jackson an apologizing look before turning back to Mark who was waiting for his reply. “Yeah, I want to go too.” Jinyoung giggled at the triumphant cheer the older boy did. It was so loud that the patrants in the library harshly shushed him for disturbing the piece. He apologized, turning to Jackson with a big smile. “That's three against one.” Mark said excitedly that he got his way thanking Jinyoung for that. 

Jackson let out a defeated groan. “Fine.”

Jb watches Jackson's lips quirk up as Jinyoung kisses his cheek and he sighs letting the latter hug him as he and Mark cheer. 

Jb keeps playing Jason's words in his head as he finishes putting his things away as he prepares to leave and get ready for the party. He watches the small interactions between Jackson and Jinyoung to see what they meant. They didn't seem that much different then other couples he's seen. 

Jinyoung was wearing his hood up but it fell during his cheering and jumping with Mark so now the angry love bite that was hidden was now conspicuous to anyone who looked at him. The former must have noticed jbs staring at it because he blushes and covers the mark, with his hand as he looks down away from him not meeting his eyes. 

Jackson stops what he is doing (which was to help Jinyoung put his things in his bag.) Most likely noticing the change in the youngest mood. As he places his hand on the boy's shoulder turning so his body is facing the boy. The boy looks up with a sad look pouting and Jackson seems to know why, because now he's lifting the boys hood up on his head and pecking his forehead, making Jinyoung smile again into Jackson's hand on his face. 

Jb feels sick and that green little monster pokes his head out again, and he's two seconds away from ripping them apart. But then he stops, he doesn't have a right to feel jealous because Jackson wasn't his anymore. Hasn't been for a while now. But seeing the couple in action really sets it in stone. 

But that didn't change the stinging pain in his chest. He feels a hand on his shoulder, looks to the person and Mark's sympathetic smile. He forces his smile at his hyung. Mark aside from Jason knows how he's been feeling. Mark tried to take his mind off things but that didn't work even sex couldn't chear him up.

They pick up their things and while Mark is up ahead talking with Jinyoung and jackson. Jb stays behind watching how Jinyoung has a subtle limp as he holds on to Jackson's shoulder to walk upright. Jackson shakes his head at Jinyoung wincing and whispers something to him that makes them halt in their steps. Jackson takes jinyoung's backpack and bends in front of him so he can get on his back.

And like before with the hood the little green monster shows up again. 

✧✦✧✦✧✦

When they reach their dorm, Bambam is waiting there with his make up kit and Yugyeom had been dragged along with a freshman girl named Jennie that goes to the same class with them. 

“I heard your boo is taking you to a party tonight” bamabam says as soon as jinyoung steps into the small room. It had a small kitchen and two beds along with two closets for the both of them. And the wash room they had to share. But that was better than the communal showers. 

Jinyoung looked confused as he placed his backpack on his bed sitting down with a wince trying to get comfortable but shifting a bit while the three younger people seemed to ignore it. “How did you know?” Jinyoung asked him. 

“Mark hyung messaged me saying you were going and that you needed a new outfit.” Bambam already grabbed his kit and ordered Jennie to help with an outfit while he pointed her in the direction of his closet to pull clothes out. 

Jb sighed watching by his bed at the mess they were doing with jinyoung clothing and face while jinyoung complained. That it wasn't necessary but bam would comment that he needed to look more like jacksons hot boy Friend not his middle aged father. Because his comfortable sweaters and pressed slacks didn't do it for him. Plus he was too handsome and he wanted him to wow everyone. 

Jb scoffed, feeling another presence sitting beside him on the bed. “How are you doing hyung?” He doesn't have to turn around to know its Kim Yugyeom, Jackson's cousin and the only other person that was there to witness him and Jacksons past and the downfall to it all. That sat beside him.

“Fine..I guess..” Yugyeom hums not believing him but not saying anything either and jbs thankful for that. “You're going to the party right?” 

Jb nodds and Yugyeom gets up from the bed expectantly waiting for him to stand up. “Come on hyung let's get you ready.” jb gave him a confused look while looking up at the tall baby. He stood up and watched silently as Yugyeom pulled clothes from his closet and drawers throwing them on his bed when he saw something he didn't like. 

“Hung you have anything beside sweats and jeans pants?” Yugyeom asked him but didn't wait for a reply as he once again started going through the fabrics he had. Jb didn't know how to reply seeing and he always dressed a certain way. Plus he liked being comfy so he put that bit of clothes in his drawers where he kept his jeans and shirts. He pointed to the bottom drawers and Yugyeom nodded, opening it and pulling out some very ripped jeans that he had forgotten about. They were so distressed that if he were to bend down they would most likely rip. 

“You have to be kidding me?” He asked in disbelief.

“What?” He asked him still holding the sinful jeans. “ you'll look good and not even jack. I mean .hyung would be able to keep his eyes off you.”

“Yugyeom they'll rip if all I do is take a step” he argued. Ignoring that bit of information where he brought Jackson into the mix. 

“Don't be dramatic.” Yugyeom said as he threw him a simple red shirt. He again started rummaging through his things again. He pulled out something looking surprised as he gasped. “You still have it?” 

Jb was still staring out the outfit before looking up “have what?” He asks Yugyeom to show him what he meant. It was a silver bracelet with his and Jacksons initials engraved into it that Jackson had personally made for him on his birthday before everything fell apart. He was surprised and thought he had thrown it away. 

“Ugh… Yeah…” jb trialed off staring at twinkle in the dim lights of the dorm. "Didn't know I did."

Yugyeom sighed before handing it to jb. “Wear it hyung it goes with your outfit.”

“Are you crazy!!” He hissed silently “you know what that bracelet means.” his and Jackson initails were on it for crying out loud a simple l.jb +jw with a sweet little heart and the day they mett.

“I know what it meant,” Yugyeom says. “ trust me”

Jb recently lifted his wrist to let the giant put it on him. “ Jackson will like it.” he closed the clasp it felt heavier than he remembered. But maybe that was his uncertanty. As it dangled on his wrist.

Jb wasn't so sure but he didn't want to argue not now at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems Jason and Yugyeom know something jb doesn't


End file.
